


Summer Fairy

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏日温泉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发。懒得写后续。

 

 

即使只是初夏，穿过繁华的祭典街道还是让布鲁斯出了一身薄汗。他身上的味道让克拉克心猿意马，不能自拔。

他们沿着通往温泉旅馆的石阶小径拾级而上，沿路欣赏充满异国风情的山林景色。远远抛在背后的夏日祭典会场仍旧人声鼎沸，这时已经亮起了璀璨的灯光，那些祭典特有的游戏和小吃的叫卖吆喝声仿佛还在耳边萦绕。

他们谁也没有开口，木屐敲打石质台阶，清脆的响声和山中的虫鸣鸟语风动声融为一体。傍晚清凉的山风穿过竹林，撩起轻薄的浴衣下摆。克拉克保持落后布鲁斯一个台阶的步伐跟在他身后，从他的角度，可以看到布鲁斯漂亮的肌肉线条借由微弱的的灯光透出的轮廓。朴素的藏青色衬托之下，布鲁斯常年不见阳光的皮肤显得越发的苍白，线条优美的颈项在异国情调的服装中美妙动人。

他看得入神，差点撞到突然停下的布鲁斯。超级感官后知后觉地告诉他烟火大会已经开始，五颜六色的火花在天空中炸裂开来，缤纷夺目，仿佛星光如雨滑落天际。

布鲁斯回过头来，眼里映出绚丽的烟火的光辉。

那光彩令克拉克屏住呼息，直到布鲁斯靠过来亲吻他时，都还以为自己正沉浸在一个关于夏日的美梦里。

布鲁斯的嘴唇温暖柔软，像一阵微风拂过克拉克的双唇。克拉克能闻到布鲁斯湿润的呼吸，尝到他唇瓣上巧克力和饴糖碎屑的甜味。没有什么梦境能比这些触感和味道更加真实，克拉克恍然惊醒，按住布鲁斯的头把他压向自己。

他闻到硝烟和蜜糖，汗水和情欲，无比融洽但又矛盾地混杂在一起。

然而布鲁斯就像是真正的夏夜精灵，美丽，又难以捕捉。他轻松地滑出克拉克的怀抱，嬉笑着退后，那得意的神色让克拉克忍不住追上去，用热烈的吻把这黑夜中的精灵禁锢在自己怀中。

“你用超能力作弊。”一吻之后，布鲁斯呼吸粗重地控诉，缺氧的眩晕和脱力让他站不稳脚，飘飘然地倚靠在克拉克的胸前。

“咬我啊。”克拉克厚着脸皮将之视作赞美，他的嘴唇擦过布鲁斯的脸颊，贴在他耳边挑衅地将热烫的气息吹进敏感的耳廓。

布鲁斯低吟着颤抖起来，汗水打湿的发梢服帖地粘在后颈上，他的心跳激烈得就像爆炸的烟火，他咒骂着拉住克拉克的衣角，让彼此再度陷入激情的热吻之中。

他们回到旅馆时都有些狼狈，就像在草丛中滚过似的衣衫不整。好在这时候大部分的客人都在夏日祭典上，走廊空荡荡的，在天花板上洒下的柔和灯光中显得静谧而祥和。

一回到他们住的套房，克拉克就猴急地抱住布鲁斯向他索吻。

“慢点来，童子军……”布鲁斯谑笑着侧头躲开克拉克灼热的嘴唇，在后者不满的嘟囔声里勾住他的腰带走向内室。旅馆的套房是古朴的和室，榻榻米在脚下发出悦耳的沙沙声，与布鲁斯猫儿般轻灵的悄然无声相比，克拉克沉重的脚步显得更加的人性化。

布鲁斯打开起居室的拉门，一条弯曲的木制回廊出现在眼前，不远处热泉流动的水声与硫磺味扑面而来。

“这里可是温泉旅馆，我听说他们的温泉是全国最棒的。所以，我们先好好的泡上一会儿，享受一回。然后，你想做什么都可以。”

布鲁斯话语中的暗示让克拉克还没泡进温泉里就浑身发热。这当然是个好主意，他和布鲁斯忙于联盟事务和各自城市的安全，将近三个月没有任何的休息时间，但这也意味着他们有九十多天没有好好在一起过。克拉克欣然应允，拿着毛巾跟随布鲁斯走出房门。

他们的房间通向一个独立的小型露天温泉，天然的石块被落错有致的植物环绕着，设计师巧妙地兼顾了人工与自然景物之间的平衡，展现出一幅赏心悦目的画面。

尤其在被烟火点亮的夜晚，星星点点的焰花折射在涌起袅袅白雾的水面上，梦幻而迷离。在克拉克被美妙的景色分心的时候，布鲁斯解开腰带，脱掉了浴衣。

“拉奥啊……你竟然没穿内裤！”克拉克注意力重新被布鲁斯吸引，布鲁斯在浴衣之下赤身裸体的事实让他涨红了脸，他简直无法回想刚才他们换上浴衣在祭典里闲逛的画面了。克拉克从未泡过温泉，但这不代表他对于当地的风土人情一无所知。但早有耳闻是一回事，亲眼见到就又是另一种冲击了。

“别这么少见多怪，我只不过是入乡随俗罢了。”布鲁斯露出了然的笑容，俏皮地冲满脸震惊的克拉克眨了眨眼。他走到回廊尽头开放的简易淋浴头下，简单地冲洗身体。

克拉克十分享受布鲁斯拉伸四肢时肌肉流水般舒展，还有他的关节在腔液中发出的刮擦声，血流有节奏地冲刷着瓣膜，电荷在神经元中传导的碰撞声。他知道自己的所作所为诡异得近乎变态，可他就是享受这些，喜爱对布鲁斯的深度探索，想要了解他的一切。

若非过于了解克拉克的想法，布鲁斯会认为这表情淳朴的小镇男孩正惊讶于他眼前的景象而变得木讷。他走进温泉池里，掬起热水朝克拉克身上泼过去。

“别总想着用你的超能力偷看，克拉克。”布鲁斯微笑着，就连语调也在热腾腾的温泉水里被泡得温软。

克拉克措不及防地被浇了一头热水，他条件反射地想要扶起眼镜，摸了个空之后才想起自己没有戴着它们，只好尴尬地撩开湿漉漉地贴在脑门上的头发。接着，他反应迟钝地解开自己的浴衣，笨拙地单脚站立脱掉内裤，引得布鲁斯发出一连串的大笑。

脱下最后一层遮羞布，克拉克的伪装也随之褪去，他态度从容地裸身走向水池。布鲁斯呼吸一滞，好在温泉的热度早就让他脸颊发红，他假装没有注意到克拉克袒露的欲望，招手叫他：“来我这边。”

他们并排坐在一起，温泉正好没过肩膀，温度适宜，从泉眼引来的活水缓缓地流淌着，轻柔地按摩着紧绷的肌肉。

除去外在环境和硫磺气味的影响，对于克拉克而言，泡温泉的感觉和洗一个热水澡没有什么区别，他的手指也不会因为长时间浸泡在水里而发白起皱。想要缓解疲惫放松肌肉或者是抚慰疾病带来的关节损伤，氪星之子只需要一个日光浴就足以解决所有问题。

天完全黑了下来，这山间一隅的露天温泉隔绝了喧闹声，让风声和流水声凝固在此刻。

但是克拉克却觉得越来越热。

他规规矩矩地坐着，双手搭在膝盖上，闭上眼，试着回想布鲁斯教他的冥想方法，领悟如何让流水穿过他的身体，带走繁杂的思绪。那些流出的思绪跟随流水穿过他的手臂，他的胸膛，他的腰腹，他的胯骨，在那之后，流水永不停歇，它们热烈地涌向布鲁斯，按摩他的身体，舒缓他的疲惫。克拉克希望自己是那些水，他因为嫉妒和羡慕而冲动起来，他的想象不受控制地翻腾着如同喷发的热泉。

他甚至嫉妒起布鲁斯的汗水。那些水滴沿着他的额头蜿蜒而下，滑过眉骨，有些会流进他的眼睛里，盐分和热度刺激敏感脆弱的眼球，布鲁斯会用力眨眼摆脱刺痛的感觉，赶走混入了泪水的恼人的汗珠。布鲁斯眼眶发红、泪眼朦胧的表情是克拉克的最爱，当他彻底地贯穿他，狠狠地进入他的身体，一次又一次逼迫他在巅峰的边缘徘徊，他会尝到布鲁斯的泪水，在漫长的的等待后采撷甜美的果实。

“这里可真热，不是吗？”

布鲁斯睁开一边眼睛，有些惊讶地看着脸颊忽然之间变得火红、如同烧着的炭火般的克拉克。他的声音打断了克拉克的妄想。克拉克猛地睁开眼睛，瞪大了纯粹的天空般湛蓝的清澈眼珠，流露出惊惶的神色，像个无辜又天真的傻小子。

偶尔，克拉克犯傻的模样让布鲁斯想要吻他。

“我很热，”布鲁斯说着起身，扶着克拉克的肩膀转身面对他。温泉水的浮力让他可以半坐在克拉克身上，却又不碰到他的身体，“你能帮我消消火吗，我的英雄？”

“我的荣幸，这看上去正是克拉克·肯特的工作。”克拉克顺势圈住布鲁斯的腰，把他拉向自己。

“哦是吗，我以为救火更应该是超人的活儿呢——”布鲁斯故作怀疑地抬起一边眉毛，湿润的蓝眼睛毫无魄力地瞥向克拉克。他的皮肤被热气熏得泛起了瑰丽的粉红色，那玫瑰色的脸颊让克拉克终于再也无法忍耐，捏着布鲁斯的下巴吻了过去。

布鲁斯无法拒绝，他和克拉克一样对此渴望了一整个晚上。从克拉克的嘴唇碰到他的那一刻起他就颤栗起来，浑身发软，张开嘴任由对方灵活有力的舌头侵入他的口腔，强悍而又自信地挑逗他的神经。

飞溅的水花彻底地弄湿了他们的身体，溶解了大量无机盐的泉水触感滑腻，爱抚探索对方身体前戏变成了新的游戏，带来了别样的快感。他们来不及对此作出评断，全身心地投入在唇舌交缠之中，渴求着对方的唇瓣和舌头，双手急切地在彼此赤裸的皮肤上游走。

缺氧和过热几乎令布鲁斯晕厥，他头脑发热，在沸腾的欲望中翻滚着，所有的理智都被燃烧殆尽。水面升腾起的热气炙热无比，然而克拉克的爱抚和亲吻比这还要烫，像是烙刻在他心里的火种。布鲁斯满身汗水，胸口水压带来的闷痛让他呼吸困难。他大口地吸气，断断续续地念着爱人的名字，哽咽着，甚至意识不到自己的恳求是为何物，“克拉克，求你……”

“我在……我的爱，交给我就好……”克拉克抬起布鲁斯的身体，低头亲吻布鲁斯发烫的皮肤。像是为了实现他的幻想，他沿着汗水流下的痕迹亲吻吮吸，舔舐布鲁斯身上的每一颗水珠。

克拉克着迷地亲吻布鲁斯的胸膛，用嘴唇感受厚实的肌肉的震动。他含住布鲁斯的一侧乳头，用唾液滋润它，让那红宝石闪耀出水润的光泽。布鲁斯情不自禁地挺起胸口，迎向克拉克的舌头，他拉住克拉克的手放在另一边的胸口上，无声地请求他，希望得到同等的照料。

克拉克亲吻布鲁斯的指尖，与他十指相扣。他转向另一侧，用嘴唇圈住兴奋得充血变硬的乳尖，轻轻地呼出一口气。

瞬间，冰凉的雷霆般直击心脏，半边胸口火热半边冰凉，布鲁斯在冰与火交替变换的刺激下尖叫出声。完全勃起的欲望坚硬如铁，不容忽略地抵在克拉克的小腹，他难耐地扭动身体，像是要逃出克拉克作怪的嘴唇，又像是贴上去要求更多。

“克——拉克！”布鲁斯颤抖的声音饱含欲望，他试图警告，脱口而出的却是压抑的呻吟。作为报复，他的手潜入水下，握住克拉克同样剑拔弩张的性器撸动起来。

就像是引燃了导线。

水花飞溅，他们的头发彻底湿透了贴在头皮上向下垂落遮住了眼睛，他们在对方的皮肤上尝到硫磺的味道，拍打水面翻腾的水声盖住了他们的呻吟喘息乃至如雷的心跳。

克拉克引导布鲁斯张开双腿，用他自己的手指开拓自己，抚慰自己。这动作在水中做起来比在床上轻松得多，布鲁斯不需要低头就能看见自己的手指没入后穴，看见克拉克充满欲念的脸。他为此更加兴奋，就像羞耻心早已被水冲走，布鲁斯把腿分得更开，小腿架在克拉克的肩头作为支点，彻底地暴露出最私密的地方，三根手指把暗红色的穴口撑得更开，自渎的手颤抖得几乎圈不住湿漉漉的性器。

“说出来，布鲁斯，我想听你说出来。”克拉克低头仔细地看着布鲁斯的表情，他伸手按住布鲁斯的下颌，阻止他继续用牙齿蹂躏自己的嘴唇。

难以宣泄的欲望迫使布鲁斯拱起身体，仰头望着他的爱人，含着泪水的蓝眼睛望进对方深邃的双眸，在那光明之子无比的力量之前流露出无助与脆弱：“帮我，克拉克……操我，让我成为你的……”

克拉克起身把布鲁斯拉进怀里，抱着他的大腿，抚摸他的臀瓣，然后缓慢地进入他。三根手指的扩张远远不够，布鲁斯低泣着，发出难耐的抽噎，那实在太大了，每一次，他都觉得自己会被一分为二，被撕裂，被焚烧殆尽。

他纠结的眉头说明了一切。克拉克低头，吻去布鲁斯眼角滑落的泪珠，轻柔地推进，直到布鲁斯适应他的全部。

一个令人牙痒的坏笑出现在布鲁斯脸上，他勾着克拉克的脖子贴向对方，紊乱的呼吸喷洒在他耳边。“喜欢吗，喜欢我这么说吗——我是你的——克拉克，你想听多少次都可以，”狂喜的眩晕令布鲁斯头脑空白，他喘息着收紧双腿夹住克拉克有力的腰干，“我可以说上一整夜……”

“记住你说的话，”克拉克猛然把布鲁斯压向自己，不再克制，快速地强悍地撞击进他的身体，“因为我会操你一整夜，让你满脑子都是我的老二，除了哀求我射进你体内占有你什么都别想！”

克拉克的宣言中过激的措辞让布鲁斯皱眉，可快感和激情纷沓而至源源不断，除了接受放任自己迷失在情欲之中，别无选择。热水随着克拉克的抽插不断地涌进布鲁斯的后穴，又热又涨，他倒宁愿灌进他肚子里的是另一种东西。

但他很快就失去了计较的念头，温泉水已经足够烫了，热水翻腾仿佛激烈的波涛，布鲁斯毫无招架之力，混沌的头脑一片空白如同温泉蛋。他几乎在流水中迷失自己，而克拉克的每一次撞击，每一次抽插都把他从崩溃的边缘拉回现实。

他大声尖叫，说着所有能让克拉克停下或者继续的放浪词汇。直到猛烈又快速的高潮烟花般在他们媾合的身体中爆发。克拉克粗鲁地撞进布鲁斯的身体，无法控制地在他身上留下淤青，在射进布鲁斯体内的同时，握住他的性器套弄逼迫他和自己一同达到顶峰。

沸腾的情欲和高温让布鲁斯眼前发黑，他短暂地失去了意识。清醒之后，布鲁斯懒洋洋地靠进克拉克怀里，汗水和泉水还有其他的液体黏腻地布满全身。他们俩横躺在温泉旁木制的平台上，发烫的皮肤被山风吹得有些泛凉，却又被带着硫磺味的温泉的热气给笼罩着，不至于感到寒冷。

这股暖意令布鲁斯眼皮发沉，困顿不已，而克拉克的怀抱更是温暖而舒适，他甚至可以这么轻飘飘的睡过去。他的身体的确轻飘飘的，布鲁斯睁开眼，发现克拉克抱着自己字面意义上地飘了起来。他们就在温泉水面上，稍微动一动，布鲁斯就可能掉进水里。

而他确实动了动，只是为了更舒服地躺在克拉克身上，随着肌肉的紧绷和舒张，从皮肤上滑落的不仅仅是汗水和温泉水。令人面红耳热的暖流从他酸疼疲惫的私处溢出，而布鲁斯确信克拉克看到了，钢铁之子无坚不摧的脸颊红的发亮。

“你射的可多，克拉克。”布鲁斯刻意地，压低了嗓音，用那黑色的天鹅绒般的语调，含住克拉克的耳垂慢慢厮磨，“你想灌满我吗，想让我怀孕吗？”

克拉克艰难地点点头。

“你可真是个邪恶的外星人，”布鲁斯眨眨眼，故意扭动身体，让紧贴在大腿内侧火热坚硬的性器沾上粘滑的体液，“那你还在等什么呢，我一整个晚上都是属于你的。”

克拉克压住布鲁斯的后脑狠狠地吻过去，他们俩的舌头才刚缠到一起，被分心的氪星人毫无预警的地掉了下去。

布鲁大笑着，从湿滑的水池中爬起来，走到岸边抓起毛巾擦拭自己。对于他搞出来的恶作剧毫无悔意。呆呆地躺在水底的克拉克总算明白过来自己糟了暗算，游到池边掬起热水泼过去，冲上前和他顽劣的情人笑闹着抱做一团。

在所有的温情时刻，激情碰撞和嬉耍玩闹之后，漫长的夏夜恰恰拉开帷幕。

 

 


End file.
